


Brush Strokes

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syalla's legs are only <i>one</i> of her best features.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush Strokes

**Author's Note:**

> Syalla totally sleeps with her hair in a braid. This is my spontaneous headcanon. And her mother is Orochi because I can't unsee a pink-haired Femui with an Orochi-haired Syalla.
> 
> Finally, I use an honorific because Hoshido is Japan.

She smiles when she overhears Syalla talking with Kinu, and later when she sees her and Mitama coming back with a bag of herbs they'd picked that evening. Kamui is glad to see Syalla coming out of her shell and making friends; underneath the forbidding exterior and scary language, she's a kind girl who's just a little awkward.

Still, she's glad when Syalla comes back to their tent later that night. Friends are important, but so is spending time alone with the girl she loves.

Syalla sits down at the edge of the bed, having changed into her nightclothes, and Kamui takes out her hairbrush, making sure the bristles are clean. Syalla is capable of brushing her own hair, of course, but one night she'd asked for help smoothing out some tangles, and it's become their ritual ever since.

No matter how many times she sees it, runs her fingers through it or feels it brushing against her nude body as they sleep, she could never tire of it. She works in sections, spending several minutes on each one and another several simply letting the strands slip through her fingers. It's softer than silk, and it always smells like the lilacs it shares its color with.

Syalla never fidgets or tires of sitting still. She looks like a cat in cream, even making the occasional purring noise. Even more so when Kamui will brush her hair aside to press a light kiss to her neck or shoulder. Sometimes this leads to more, which leads to Syalla's hair a mess and Kamui starting the process over again, but Kamui doesn't care.

Tonight isn't one of those nights, though, it grows late and they're both tired after a long day. So Kamui helps Syalla braid her hair for the night, tying it with the ribbon her mother gave her.

Someday she'll have to try to fix Syalla's hair in Orochi-san's style...if she ever develops a specific talent for styling. And Syalla would have to be okay with it.

"Let me help you change for the night, Kamui," she murmurs, her hands already undoing the closures of Kamui's tunic.

"You've hardly given me a chance to say no," Kamui teases, reaching for her nightgown. Her clothes hit the floor and the rush of cool night air hits her skin briefly before she pulls the nightgown over her head. They slip under the covers, Syalla's arms thrown around Kamui's waist, their legs entwined. The tip of the braid tickles Kamui's wrist through the fabric, and they're sleeping within moments.


End file.
